Kid's True Feelings?
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: When four mysterious children appear in the DWMA it sends our favorite group on a whirlwind of romance, hate, danger, sex, and creates a new way for the DWMA to be seen. Sorry for short summary. ME NO OWN! Rated M for sexual scenes between Kid& SOUl, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Crona, Stei and Spirtit. Ther ewill be yaoi and incest in this so don't say i didn't warn ya!
1. Who are they?

CHAPTER 1

A LOUD CRASH ECHOED THROUGH THE ROOM AND SMOKE FILLED the bottom of the room. Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki leapt down. The weapons shifted and were in their meister's hands.

"YOU IDIOT!" A girl's voice yelled loudly.  
Slowly the smoke began to clear up to reveal four teens. One had white hair with a black stripe through it, another had half-blue, half-black hair, another had a soft pink, and the final one had red hair. There were two boys and two girls. One boy was being yelled at by the blue/black haired girl.

"SORRY!" the red haired boy yelped.

"Are you sure you're fine?!" the white haired girl fussed over the rosey pink haired one.

"Who are you?" Stein asked, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"What year is it?" the white haired girl asked.

When Stein answered the girl paled and turned to the red haired boy. A dark aura appeared around her body causing the other two to step away slow. The girl was shaking and so was the red haired boy.

"YOU DUMB-ASS! YOU KNEW WHO SHE WAS! YET YOU FLIRTED WITH HER ANYWAY! HOW DARE YOU!" white hair shrieked.  
"Sean, Angel," The blue/black haired girl said before pointing slightly. The white haired girl spun to face the group and gasped. She groaned before sighing.

"Star, Sean, Max," she spoke and they each stood up "My name's Angel, but that's all you'll get."

With that the group swept out of the room. Angel fussing over Sean, Star looking bored, and Max looking depressed.

"Follow?" Soul asked Stein. He nodded and they were gone. They followed the group to the roof when a distinct yell of "FOOL!" was heard. Black*Star and Kid groaned. They could see Angel laughing at the lame weirdo alien thing.

"Angel, do you-" The thing asked.

Angel tossed him a thermos and chuckled. She titled her head and sighed. They were all scattered around the roof. Star was laying in the middle, Sean was leaning against the wall, Angel was sitting on one of the spikes, and Max was doing push-ups in the shade.  
"I miss Mom, Dad, Uncle B, Aunt T, Aunt M , Uncle C, Uncle S and Aunt S" Angel said."How long before they notice we're gone?"

"3 hours at least 4 at most," Sean replied looking at Angel. He sighed and shook his head. He straightened out and walked towards Angel. He place a hand on her shoulder, and leant down to whisper something in her ear. She laughed and nodded.  
"Young princess, shall we head out?" Excalibur asked.

"Yeah, Let's go wreak havoc," Angel said standing up. Excalibur shifted and Star grabbed him, quickly putting him in a sheath. She did a flip off the spike and dropped to the ground(unknowingly making Kid sigh and Black star frown) followed by the others. They took ofF running and headed towards town. The group of 7 stepped out of hiding and watched them leave. Maka and Kid shared a look before they followed the mysterious group. Little did they know the group was hiding a dangerous secret.

Sorry it's so short. *SIGH* So much longer on paper. Anyway mysterious enough? I'm giving you guys updates and a new story so please bear with me. Also I'm changing my name to KidXSoulForever0880. So watch out for it. Tell me what you think LATER!


	2. FOOL!

_Previously:_

" _YOU DUMB-ASS! YOU KNEW WHO SHE WAS! YET YOU FLIRTED WITH HER ANYWAY! HOW DARE YOU!" white hair shrieked._

" _Sean, Angel," The blue/black haired girl said before pointing slightly. The white haired red eyed girl spun to face the group and gasped. She groaned before sighing._

" _Star, Sean, Max," she spoke and they each stood up "My name's Angel, but that's all you'll get."_

 _With that the group swept out of the room. Angel fussing over Sean, Star looking bored, and Max looking depressed._

" _Follow?" Soul asked Stein. He nodded and they were gone. They followed the group to the roof when a distinct yell of "FOOL!" was heard. Black*Star and Kid groaned. They could see Angel laughing at the lame weirdo alien thing._

" _Angel, do you-" The thing asked._

 _Angel tossed him a thermos and chuckled. She tilted her head and sighed. They were all scattered around the roof. Star was laying in the middle, Sean was leaning against the wall, Angel was sitting on one of the spikes, and Max was doing push-ups in the shade._

" _I miss Mom, Dad, Uncle B, Aunt T , Aunt M , Uncle C, Uncle S and Aunt S" Angel said. "How long before they notice we're gone?"_

" _3 hours at least 4 at most," Sean replied looking at Angel. He sighed and shook his head. He straightened out and walked towards Angel. He place a hand on her shoulder, and leant down to whisper something in her ear. She laughed and nodded._

 __ _"Young princess, shall we head out?" Excalibur asked._

 __ _"Yeah, let's go wreak havoc," Angel said standing up. Excalibur shifted and Star grabbed him, quickly putting him in a sheath. She did a flip off the spike and dropped to the ground (unknowingly making Kid sigh and Black star frown) followed by the others. They took off running and headed towards town. The group of 7 stepped out of hiding and watched them leave. Maka and Kid shared a look before they followed the mysterious group. Little did they know the group was hiding a dangerous secret._

 _Chapter 2_

Angel laughed as she shook a can of spray paint while Star was doing the same thing.

Sean was throwing stuff and making it shatter while Max was chatting with Excalibur. The group having fun had no clue they were being followed. Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Soul were in their weapons form while their meisters were peering from around the corner.

"What are they DOING?!" Kid whisper yelled.

"No idea, Dude," BlackStar said.

They watched in silence and then watched confused as the children froze.

"Shit," Angel mumbled pulling out a phone. "Hello?"

"WHERE IN MY FATHER'S NAME ARE YOU FOUR?" A voice sounding exactly like Kid's yelled. "YOUR FATHER AND I ARE WORRIED SICK AND SO ARE ALL YOUR AUNTS AND UNCLES!"

"Sorry mom, Max did something stupid," Angel yelped and the watcher's gaped at how quickly she forced the blame onto someone. The yelling paused for a moment before Angel gained a thoughtful look.

"Umm, I think you are about 16 now," Angel said.

"YOU TIME TRAVELED?!" A voice that sounded exactly like Soul's yelled.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" Angel yelled back.

The two on the phone started a three-way yelling match, until the blue/blacked haired stepped in. Sh esnatched the phone and yelled: "UNCLE SOUL YOU NEED TO CHILL! WE ARE TRYING TO FIX EVERYTHING SO WE CAN GET BACK! GOOD DAY SIR!"

With that said the girl slammed the phone into the wall.

Angel looked so distraught it was hard not to laugh at her. First Patty released a quiet giggle followed by Maka and Soul then Black*Star and finally Tsubaki. Kid just smiled and shook his head. They all jumped and even screamed a little when a pair of red eyes popped up in front of them. Angel's long white hair swinging slightly. She tilted her head and sighed.  
"How much did you hear?" Angel asked, red eyes flashing with an odd light.

"All of it," Kid replied evenly. "What did you guys mean by 'Uncle Soul'?"

"Let's head back to the Academy," Angel sighed.

Angel made sure to make all seven walk back. Soul was by Kid, Black*Star was with Tsubaki, Angel was standing slightly behind Kid and Soul, and everyone else was grouped together. The walk back to the Academy was a long one at least to the four time traveller's.. When the group reached the academy the four saw something that made their blood freeze. Their parents had found a way to come and get them. The group could tell by the looks on their faces they were in so much trouble.

TBC  
Sorry it took so long I haven't been able to update in awhile i just recently got access to a laptop/desktop. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I need constructive criticism. Just a small warning flames will be used to burn mean reviews and make s'mores. Have a great day.


	3. All better or is it?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost my charger and my stepmother refused to let me use hers and I got into a fight with reality. *DODGES KNIVES AND OTHER SHARP OBJECTS* EASY! I promise I'll update every weekend if I can starting this month. And I hope to have everything updated and few new additions to my arsenal. So, Enjoy, my lovelies.

Previously:

They watched in silence and then watched confused as the children froze.

"Shit," Angel mumbled pulling out a phone. "Hello?"

"WHERE IN MY FATHER'S NAME ARE YOU FOUR?" A voice sounding exactly like Kid's yelled. "YOUR FATHER AND I ARE WORRIED SICK AND SO ARE ALL YOUR AUNTS AND UNCLES!"

"Sorry mom, Max did something stupid," Angel yelped and the watcher's gaped at how quickly she forced the blame onto someone. The yelling paused for a moment before Angel gained a thoughtful look.

"Umm, I think you are about 16 now," Angel said.

"YOU TIME TRAVELED?!" A voice that sounded exactly like Soul's yelled.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" Angel yelled back.

The two on the phone started a three-way yelling match, until the blue/blacked haired stepped in. She snatched the phone and yelled: "UNCLE SOUL YOU NEED TO CHILL! WE ARE TRYING TO FIX EVERYTHING SO WE CAN GET BACK! GOOD DAY SIR!"

With that said the girl slammed the phone into the wall.

Angel looked so distraught it was hard not to laugh at her. First Patty released a quiet giggle followed by Maka and Soul then Black*Star and finally Tsubaki. Kid just smiled and shook his head. They all jumped and even screamed a little when a pair of red eyes popped up in front of them. Angel's long white hair swinging slightly. She tilted her head and sighed.

"How much did you hear?" Angel asked, red eyes flashing with an odd light.

"All of it," Kid replied evenly. "What did you guys mean by 'Uncle Soul'?"

"Let's head back to the Academy," Angel sighed.

Angel made sure to make all seven walk back. Soul was by Kid, Black*Star was with Tsubaki, Angel was standing slightly behind Kid and Soul, and everyone else was grouped together. The walk back to the Academy was a long one at least to the four time traveler's. When the group reached the academy the four saw something that made their blood freeze. Their parents had found a way to come and get them. The group could tell by the looks on their faces they were in so much trouble.

~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~

Angel paled beyond her normally pale skin as she looked at her mom. Her red eyes were filled with worry. She glanced at her family to see they all shared the same looks.

"Run?" Angel muttered.

"They'd catch us," Sean replied staring at his Uncles in pure fear, terror in every syllable. Sean knew that even with his dad being Black*Star he wouldn't be able to fight his uncles. Star whimpered as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle, visibly shaking. He hated confrontation with every atom in his body.

Max swallowed as he stared at his best friend's parents, hand automatically going to the dagger at his left hip. He was willing to go down fighting. Angel slowly approached her father and mother, worry slamming into her from every angle. Without preamble, her mother yanked her into a hug and started squeezing her. Angel yelped and hugged back, burying her face in her mom's neck. Her dad's hand rested on the small of her back and she smiled.

"You do realize you are grounded, right, princess?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, momma," Angel sighed and wiggled to pull away. They let her go reluctantly. Angel stood by her friends, her left-hand locking with Max's right. Her parents shared a look, before looking at Max. Max stared right back.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tsubaki asked staring at the adults in wonder.

"I'm the older version of Kid, Angel's mom," the Kid look-alike said.

"Ah," the group besides Angel, Sean, Star, and Max said. Angel tightened her grip on Max's hand and smiled.

"How did you get Excalibur?" Black*Star asked.

"Long story," Angel and Max chuckled

"We've got time," Kid stated, staring at his older self.

"Well, Max and I were exploring…" Angel started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

Angel grinned at Max, her red eyes sparkling as she scaled the cliff side. She could hear Max grumbling from below her. Being the daughter of a Shinigami had its rewards like being fast, agile, and sneaky. She kept moving up easily leaving Max behind. All Angel knew was she could feel something pulling her towards a small cliff side cave a few feet above her. Angel smiled as she finally reached the cave and looked down at Max, who was still a few feet down.  
"Go on ahead, Ang," Max called. "I'll catch up!"

"Sure, you will, slow-poke!" Angel called back, her laugh echoing off the cave wall. She turned away from the ledge and followed the pull she was feeling. It lead her to a glowing blue cave. Her eyes, a glowing crimson locked on the sword. Angel strode forwards her hand wrapping around the hilt and pulling it out of the stone. The air around her seemed to glow and a pitch-black tiara with rubies appeared on her head.

"Woah," Angel breathed, staring at her reflection in shock.

"Princess, you are my true meister," a voice said and the sword transformed into a small white alien like creature.

"My name is Excalibur, Princess," the thing, Excalibur stated bowing.

"Mom is gonna kill me," Angel groaned and spun on her heel to leave. Excalibur shifted back into sword form after handing Angel a scabbard that she shoved him in with a muttered sorry. Max was at the cave entrance when she got there, Excalibur hanging loosely on her hip in a scabbard it had pulled from nowhere. Max looked at her with wide eyes and groaned. His eyes fell on the crown as Angel just fell to the ground, eyes wide.

"Whelp, we're dead," Max stated and sat next to his best friend/ crush.

"Very dead, dude," Angel muttered, sitting up not knowing Max was leaning over to check on her. As they both moved at nearly the same time their lips met in an accidental kiss. Their eyes widened and they both split apart.

"Talk about it later?" Angel asked, blushing furiously.

"Agreed," Max stated, standing up and pulling Angel up with him.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~

"And that's how I got him," Angel sighed blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Max nodded and both Kids sighed. Angel shrugged and smiled brightly. Older Soul yawned and gave Angel a look.  
"Time to go?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, time's up," Soul stated softly.

The time travelers gathered in a group, Angel sandwiched in between Soul and Kid while Max held her hand.  
"Ok, Star, you know what to do," Older Soul smiled at his daughter.

"Ekat su emoh, esaelp, htrae!" Star called out.

The group glowed a brilliant gold and with a loud crack that sounded like thunder.

When the originals could see the group was gone.  
"Well, that was weird," Black Star mumbled, staring at the spot where the group had been in shock.

"I agree, it was rather weird," Kid said, refusing to look at Soul. "Liz, Patty let's go."

The two weapons shared a look and followed their quickly retreating meister. Soul stared after Kid for a few minutes before shaking his head and following Maka back home. Black Star and Tsubaki shared a look with each other and headed off to the park.

~~~~With Kid~~~~

Kid was blushing as he punched in the code to get inside while Liz and Patty quickly followed. Kid stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut and slumped against it. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he fought to push the feelings he had for Soul down and lock them away again. Kid closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep, completely unaware of his worried pistols hanging right outside his door.

"Do you think he's ok?" Liz asked.

"I hope so," Patty muttered and glanced at the closed door.

~~~~With Soul~~~~

Soul stared up at the sky, red eyes glazed with confusion. Maka was beside him, nose in a book, like always. He walked normally but his mind was a myriad of confused thoughts.

"Soul, we need to talk," Maka stated suddenly.

"Sure," Soul swallowed, fighting down the panic.

Maka opened the door for Soul and shut it with a resounding slam.

~~~~TBC~~~~~  
KXS: Well that's that sorry it took so long to update. As I said earlier Reality decided to pick a fight with me.

S: You're ending it THERE?!  
KXS: Yes, I wanted a cliffhanger so shush!  
S: BUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?  
KXS: YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!  
Soul and KidXSoulForever0880 start arguing loudly.

K: Sorry about that, their symmetry doesn't match up. The author would appreciate reviews and feedback. Bye.


End file.
